Amor proibido
by Andilla
Summary: As vezes o desejo vai além da razão. AVISO: TEM INCESTO NESSA FIC.


_– Eu sou o pai dela, eu sou o pai dela, eu sou o pai dela_– balbuciava Naruto andando freneticamente de um lado para o outro, quase abrindo um buraco no chão -_pai, pai, pai_ – seu olhar era vago e as mãos tremiam, o desespero era aparente, mas ninguém podia desconfiar.

– Otou-san - chamou a moça que aparentava ter, no máximo, quinze anos. Escondia sua nudez com o lençol - otou-san - repetiu num sussurro levemente rouco. Levantou-se e o abraçou por trás, fazendo-o sentir os seios pressionados em suas costas geladas; o calor que ela emanava; as mãos quentes deslizarem pelo peitoral definido; acariciando de maneira provocante; fazia-o sentir uma corrente percorrer por todo o corpo, uma nova ereção foi inevitável - você não quer mais o corpo da sua filhinha? - a voz era melodiosa e ele estremeceu por um instante, mas o tato da moça era mais rápido, ela estava acariciando o membro rígido do pai; lenta, mas firmemente, queria fazê-lo perder o controle novamente. Rapidamente Himawari moveu-se para frente do pai, antes que ele reunisse força para impedi-la, já estava chupando-o delicadamente. Lambia toda a extensão do membro; concentrando-se na glande; fazendo as pernas bambearem, alguns gemidos escapavam por entre os lábios cerrados - ta bom desse jeito, otou-san? - a voz delicada e a expressão inocente que a moça usou fizeram Naruto perder as estribeiras, realmente sabia fazê-lo enlouquecer e fê-lo. Ela lançou um sorriso debochado e abocanhou novamente o pênis do pai, este; sem total controle de si; segurou os cabelos azulados da moça com força; fazendo-a parar; e passou a mover os quadris velozmente; fazendo-a engolir todo o membro; as vezes parava para aplicar tapas na face da moça, fazendo-a ficar avermelhada e com as marcas dos dedos dele - isso, pune sua filhinha travessa - ele batia agora com o membro rígido nas duas bochechas de Himawari; esta, de boca aberta, tentava engolir novamente o pênis do pai, assim que ele devolveu, ela chupou-o vigorosamente, fazendo Naruto gemer alto; a menina sente o pênis pulsante do pai aumentando em seus lábios e já sabe o que está por vir; chupa-o mais intensamente enquanto massageia os testículos; logo sente os jatos no fundo da garganta. Engole tudo, passando a língua por cima dos lábios; como se tivesse se deliciado com um maravilhoso banquete; fitando os olhos do pai - agora é a sua vez de sentir o meu gosto - sorriu maliciosa enquanto se acomodava novamente na enorme cama de casal do quarto de seus pais, mas Naruto, ainda arfando, já tinha recobrado sua noção de realidade.  
>– Himawari - tentou iniciar um discurso, mas a moça; que não dava o mínimo de atenção; estava começando a se masturbar, tocava com a ponta dos dedos o bico dos seios que já estavam rígidos, apertando-os com força algumas vezes. Colocou um dos peitos, que eram enormes, na boca enquanto descia, lentamente, a mão desocupada até alcançar o clitóris. Olhava, com os olhos semicerrados para o homem que permanecia em pé, se esforçando para continuar o sermão - não podemos... - as palavras se perderam, a Uzumaki estava começando a gemer, sentindo prazer ao próprio toque, as mãos moviam-se habilmente, estava totalmente encharcada. Entre os gemidos proferia o nome do pai, este estava com o membro totalmente rígido novamente - pare... - as palavras pareciam enroscar, o que ele mais queria era meter todo o seu membro naquela bocetinha safada, mas precisava se conter ou aquilo nunca iria acabar.<br>– Eu entendo... - disse entre os gemidos - vai parar de me olhar? - os olhos safira estavam vidrados na intimidade completamente encharcada da menina - Naruto... - gemeu, provocando - vem sentir meu gosto otou-san, eu vou gozar - moveu o braço com mais velocidade e logo arqueou as costas, sentindo os espasmos, gozara intensamente sob os olhos de seu pai. Passou dois dedos pela boceta encharcada, aproximou-se do Uzumaki e passou-os em torno dos lábios e logo em seguida enterrou-os dentro da boca dele - gostoso? -sorriu.  
>– Tem gosto de menina mal-criada, vou ter que cuidar disso - sentou-se na beirada da cama e colocou-a sobre sua coxas; ela sentiu o pênis totalmente duro e sorriu, mas o sorriso logo se desfez no primeiro tapa. A mão de Naruto era pesada e ele não fez questão de ponderar na força.<br>– Aii - gritou, tentou se soltar dos braços do pai, mas ele a segurou com mais força - para, isso não tem graça - berrou.  
>– Quem disse que era pra você achar graça - deu o segundo tapa, tão forte quanto o primeiro, e se maravilhou com a visão daquele bumbum branquinho e redondinho tomando os primeiros tons rosados - se você chorar apanha mais - desferiu mais dois tapas - se gritar, faço um Bushin e faço ele te segurar - mais alguns tapas, a Uzumaki urrava entre os lábios, tentando não fazer escândalo.<br>– Me desculpa otou-san - dizia entre soluços, Naruto se deleitava com aquela situação, estava completamente excitado - eu não faço mais, prometo - mais tapas, tão firmes e fortes quanto os primeiros, a bunda da Uzumaki estava totalmente escarlate e emanava calor.  
>– Agora você pede desculpas - o homem ri e, mais uma vez, desfere incontáveis tapas naquele traseiro. Himawari estava totalmente constrangida por estar apanhando pela primeira vez do pai. Aos quinze anos ainda por cima - só paro quando você não tiver mais condições de sentar por uma semana sem uma almofada - o olhar incrédulo da menina fez com que o Uzumaki sentisse ainda mais prazer com aquela situação.<br>– Não - quase gritou, ele não esperou que ela completasse, continuou a bater.  
>– Você quis ser levada - parou com os tapas e passou a acariciar delicadamente as nádegas em chamas da garota - agora vai ser do meu jeito - fez a moça se levantar e jogou-a na cama, em prantos. Ela enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, estava de bruços. Naruto passava, lentamente, o membro sobre as nádegas da garota, fazendo-a estremecer ao toque. Ele curvou-se para frente, e lambeu, provocante, a pequena área ainda visível do pescoço da garota. Esta estremeceu mais uma vez, só que agora era de prazer - agora o otou-san vai te fazer bem - sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela que se desvincilhou do travesseiro e virou lentamente; tomando cuidado com as nádegas machucadas; quase dá para ver um sorriso desenhado na face inchada de Himawari - quero que você seja boazinha - ela apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Naruto beijou-a com paixão, sentindo o hálito de menta, logo se afastaram em busca de ar então ele rapidamente desceu e abriu as pernas da moça e posicionou a cabeça entre elas, passando a ponta da língua no clitóris em movimentos circulares, ficou assim por algum tempo enquanto a menina se contorcia logo acima dele puxando-o pelos cabelos, pressionando-o pada vez mais em seus sexo; mas ele queria torturá-la, então manteve o ritmo lento, colocou dois dedos dentro da intimidade da moça; fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, também vagarosos. A Uzumaki gemia alto.<br>– Otou-san, por favor, coloca em mim - suplicou, Naruto riu e continuou ali, concentrado no que fazia, sentindo o gosto da filha; encharcada. Himawari estava louca para gozar, tentava controlar os movimentos do pai, mas esta não permitia e ela sentia medo de insistir e apanhar novamente; ficava ali, aguentando aquela tortura, quase perdendo a sanidade enquanto Naruto se deliciava com os gemidos e com as expressões dela - por favor... - murmurou e ele, por fim, cedeu. Levantou-se e ajeitou o pênis na entrada da intimidade da moça, penetrando-a com força e fazendo movimentos vigorosos. Os gemidos eram altos, os urros, o som dos corpos suados se chocando ecoavam pela casa que, por sorte, estava vazia.  
>– Himawari... você é deliciosa - murmurou entre os gemidos - estou quase - estavam extasiados de prazer. Naruto se movia cada vez mais rápido e beijava a Uzumaki para abafar os gemidos que saiam mais altos do que deveria. Gozaram juntos. Himawari sentiu todo o líquido quente invadir-lhe o ventre. Naruto permaneceu dentro dela, colou os corpos dos dois, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos. Arfavam, a proximidade fazia com que suas respirações se misturassem. Naruto deu um selinho rápido na garota, que sorriu - acho que vou te bater mais, nunca te vi tão molhada - o rosto da menina tomou um tom escarlate, ele riu e lambeu o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.<br>– Não gostei nem um pouco - resmungou e virou o rosto - vou contar para a oka-san - Naruto sussurrou um _conta_ no ouvido da moça e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Mais um gemido - Otou-san, o Boruto pode chegar - Naruto deu ombros e começou a dar alguns chupões ainda no lóbulo da orelha intercalando com alguns chupões no pescoço - otou-san...  
>– Ele não vai chegar tão cedo - sorriu malicioso - posso abusar de você o quanto eu quiser - Himawari sentiu o membro do pai crescer dentro dela. Ele passou a mover o quadril lentamente, sem descolar os corpos. Himawari o beija, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços, o beijo é lento como o movimentar de seus corpos. Quando o beijo sessa, os lábios permanecem colados, os hálitos se misturam, a respiração ofegante - eu te amo Himawari - a menina sorri. Naruto aumenta gradativamente o movimento de seus quadris, fazendo a morena voltar a gemer tão alto quanto antes, gemidos as vezes interrompidos pelos beijos do loiro; ligeiramente grisalho. Os corpos se movem rapidamente, em sincronia. Outro orgasmo. Naruto se acomoda ao lado de Himawari e fica brincando com o bico dos seios dela; divertindo-se com as reações.<br>– Eu te amo otou-san... - gemeu baixo com a provocação - o que vamos fazer sobre isso?  
>– Por enquanto... - selou os lábios molhados da moça excitada - faremos apenas amor. - sorriram maliciosamente e se entregaram novamente a esse amor proibido.<p> 


End file.
